Please don't Leave
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: It's been weeks since Gil & Sara's relationship became public, and Catherine can't take it anymore and decides to leave. Can Jim make Gil relise he's make a huge mistake in time to stop Catherine from leaving or will he be to late. GRILLOWS
1. Chapter 1

Discalmier: Mine

Summary: It's been weeks since Gil and Sara's relationship became public and Catherine can't take it anymore and decides to leave. Can Jim make Gil relise he's making a huge mistake? Will Gil relies to late and lose her forever.

Parings: Grillows and a Little Jim & Sofia

* * *

Gil's Office

Gil sat at his desk go though case files when he notice someone was standing in front of him, taking of his glass he looked up to see Catherine standing there with envelope in her hands.

"Hey Catherine, what can I do for you."?"he asked as she takes a sit

"I ...wanted to give you ."she said handing him the envelope

" What is it." he asked looking at the envelope in his hand

"My resignation letter" she said not looking at Gil

" Why? he asked

" It's personal" she said still not looking at Gil

" Wh...when are you planing on leaving?." he asked hoping that he was dreaming

" Tonight's my last night at the lab, and Lindsey and I are leaving Vegas to tomomrrow night. I'm sorry for the shot notice, I just need to get away from Vegas." she said finaly looking him.

"When do you plan to tell the rest of the team?" he asked still hoping that he was dreaming

" I was going to tell them before you handed out the case's" she said

Breakroom

"Just before I hand out the case's Catherine has something she'd like to tell us.Catherine" he said not looking forward to hearing what she has to say.

"Due to personal reason's tonight is my last night here in the lab, I've enjoyed working with you...it's going to be very hard to leave you guys but...it's something I need to do. Lindsey and I will be leaving Vegas tomomrrow night...I'll try and keep in contact with you and let you guys know where we are and how where doing." she said as her eyes started to water.

As Catherine was talking to the guys Jim notice the smile on Sara's face, he wasn't the only one who notice Sara's behavior. Catherine left the room as Gil started handing out case, she made her way to her office and closed the door ,and rest against it and let the tears run down her face. She saw the look on sara's face as she was talking,she doesn't know what Gil saw in her but she was greatful that she won't be here to see that bitch anymore.

Back in the breakroom

Once very one had left Jim sat down next to Gil

" Are you going to stop her from going?'' he asked Gil

"She's made up her mind Jim, there's nothing I can say or do to make her stay." relied Gil

"You could always tell her ,you love her that would make her stay" he said

"What did you say.?" asked making sure he heard Jim correct

"You heard what I said,Gil You and Catherine are my friends and I want to see both of you happy. Don't you thing It's weird that she's leaving a couple of weeks after everyone find out about Sara and you. the reason she leaving is because she's in love with you and has been for years.I saw the way you were looking at her while she was tell everyone she was leaving, you love her just as much. Look Gil you have a lot of thinking to do, you need to decide who you truely love. who makes you the happiest, who makes you smile,who makes you laugh, who takes your breath away and if sara makes you feel like that then fine , but if Catherine makes you feel that way then it's only fair that you end things with Sara and stop Catherine from leaving before it's to late." He said getting up and leaving Gil to think about what he said.

Gil sat there think over what Jim had said. Could it be true could Catherine be in love with him or was Jim just seeing things. Getting up he made his way to his office closing the door he walked over to his desk and saw an envelope with his name on written in Catherines handwriting.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope you like, let me know if you want me to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil was about to open the envelope when Sara opened the door and walked in

"Griss, are you ready to go.?" she asked looking at the envelope in his hands

He didn't answer her ,he keeped looking at the envelope he was holding

"Griss...GRISSOM .'' she shouted finaly getting his attention

"I'm sorry Sara did you say something."he said never taking his eyes for the envelope

" I said are you ready to go, I've been waiting for you for the last ten mintues. what's that your looking at?"she asked trying to see what it is.

"I'm sorry Sara I got court up with something, lets going." he said putting the envelope in his draw and headed out with Sara.

While eveyone was out of the lab Catherine gather her stuff up, taking one last look around her office closing the door behind she made her way to her car.she took one last look at the lab as tears run down her face, taking a deep breath she started her car and drove off.

A couple of hours later Gil returned back to the lab, and headed straight to his office. Closing the blinds and locking the door , he walked over to his desk and took out the envelope and started to read.

_**Gil,**_

_**Leaving you and the team is one of the hard's things I've ever done,knowing Jim his probably to you why I'm leaving. The day I find out about you and Sara it broke my heart, for days I would cry wondering why her and not me at night I would dream of us being together only to wake up and relies that it's never going to happen.I don't understand what you see in her, but hey you can help who you fall in love with .Like I can't help but fall in love with you, if Sara's the one who makes you happy then I'm happy for you. But I can't stay around and watch as it breaks my heart,I need to move on with my life and have a chance at finding happiness It's going to be hard because I know in my heart that I'll never stop loving you I have valued our friendship over the years, I'm sorry if I ever disappionted you or I ever let you down. Just be happy Gil.**_

_**Love awlays **_

_**Catherine**_

After reading her letter he relised that Jim was right he did love just as much, he also relised that he need to fix his mistake and fix it fast before it was to late. He pick up his phone and ring Sara.

"Sidle"

"Hey it's Grissom, could you come to me office there's something we need to talk about." he said

"Hey, you wanted to see me" said Sara as she walked into his office

"Yeah could you close the door please"he said

"So what do you what to talk about."she asked not sure whether she wanted to heard waht he had to say

"Um...Sara...I've be doing a lot of think... our relationship isn't going to work...You should be with someone who can love you just as much as you them. Sara I never meant to hurt you...I..."

"Let me guess you finaly relise you love Catherine, It's ok I guess I've always know deep down inside that this wouldn't work You should go tell her"

"I hope we can still be friends"he asked hoping not to lose her as a friend

"Yeah I'd like that, you better go and tell her before she leaves."she said geting up to leave

"Sara I'm sorry, I wish things could have been deferent"he said getting up from his desk

"No you don't, you better go before it's to late"she said

"Your right I don't, Thanks Sara" he said racing out of his office in search of Catherine

Opening her office door he stop dead in his tracks when he notice her stuff missing.Pulling out his phone he ring her moblie phone.

"Hey you've ring Catherine, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you"

He then called her home number

"Hey you have call Catherine and Lindsey Willows leave a message and will get back to you"

"Dam it ' he said running back to his and grabing his keys

Please do let me be to late, please he thought as he raced out ot his car.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

I hope you like. I'll try an get chapter 3 up tomomrrow if not I should have it up sometime over the weekend.

You can review if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Will Gil be able to stop Catherine from leaving or will he be too late.

A/N : Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. I took this chapter down to fix a hole lot of mistakes.

* * *

To make matters worse he caught very traffic light from the lab to her place, he pulled up into her drive way took a deep breath prying he wasn't to late. He jumped out of his truck and raced to the door and knocked a couple of time.

"Catherine are you there,please open the door I'm sorry I hurt you I never meant to.Please Cath open the door so we can talk please"He said his heart racing as he tries again

After knocking a couple of more times (he sighs) and walks back to his truck. Unaware that Catherine was at the door listing, when she heard him walk away from the door she walked over to the couch and cried.

Jumping back into his truck he pulled out his phone and tried her home number again, only to get the answering machine again.

"Hey you have call Catherine and Lindsey Willows leave a message and we will get back to you"

"Catherine it's Gil, please pick up...I'm sorry I hurt you I never meant to. I'm sorry it took me the biggest mistake of my life to relies how much I love you and how much I need you and Lindsey in my life.Please don't leave Cath I need you so much, I'm sorry I broke your heart and that I haven't been a good friend to you.I want that all to change, I want our friendship back but most importantly I want you and Lindsey to stay. please call me Cath please."he said with a sad voice.

Once she saw his truck leave, she went back to packing, after she finished packing some box she walked over the answering machine and pressed the play and listen to his message again.

Gil decided to head to his favourite part of the desert where he go's to think and look at the stars. Resting up against his truck and looking up at the stars.

"What have I done in a space of one day I manged to lost the one person I've ever truly loved and someone I've always thought of as a daughter. I broke off a relationship that should not of happened in the first place. And know I'm a lone again and it's all my fault, and there's nothing I and do to change that." he said out loud.

Two hours later he returned to his office, he sat down at his desk and started doing some paper when Jim walking and closed the door and took a sit in front of Gil's desk.

"Hey Gil where have you been,I've been looking and ring for the last two hours" said Jim

"I'm sorry Jim, after I finished talking with you I came back in here and find that Catherine had left a letter for me on my desk. I was about to read it when Sara came and told me that she had been waiting for me for ten minutes to go to the Boyd case.So I put the letter in the draw, when I got back the first thing I did was read it after I finished I realized that I felt the some way. So I called Sara and asked her to come to my office and I told that it was over,and she said she's always known deep down inside that it would never work and I said I was sorry and told me to going found Catherine and tell her before it's to late." He said

"Well did you". Jim asked

" I run to her office and when I got there her stuff was gone, I tried both her mobile phone and home number and got nothing. so ran back in here grabbed my keys and went to her place. I knock on the door a few times but she didn't answer I asked her to let me in so we could talk but I got no answer. so I left a message on her machine telling her how sorry I was and that I never meant to hurt her. and that I love her and don't want her and Lindsey to leave and that I need her, and asked her to call me back.Then i went out to a place in the desert where I go to think and look at the stars for a couple of hours to think then came back here." he said with sadness in his eyes and voice

"Hey why don't we going out for a drink, it's on me"said Jim

" I don't really feel like it but thanks any way" replied Gil

" Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, go be with Sofia"said Gil

"OK if you need anything just call OK" said Jim getting up to leave

"Thanks Jim, for ever thing"replied Gil

"Hey what are friends for, I'll see you tomorrow do you want me to close the door." he asked

"Please"

After Jim had left he went back to doing the paperwork when he heard a soft knock at the door. He continue on with the paperwork hoping who ever it was would go way, he heard another couple of knocks and then the door opened.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3 

Who's at the door, is it Sara or Jim again or Catherine

Chapter 4 will be the last chapter which I hope to have up tomorrow

You can review if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

"What ever it is can it wait till morning I was just about to go home." he asked not looking up to see who it was

When he didn't head the person leave he looked up to see who it was and got a shock at who he saw.

"I...thought...you...left"he said

"I keeped play your message as I was finishing packing, and I did a lot of thinking and I realised that I couldn't go without see what you said was true or where you just saying that so Lindsey and I wouldn't leave." said Catherine as she stood by the door.

Getting out of his chair he raced around his desk and pulled her his to arms scared that she would disappear.

" I meant everything I said."he pulled away form her and put his hands on the side of her face and looked into her eyes." I'm sorry I hurt you, for not being a good friend. I'm sorry I broke your heart I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much Catherine and I'm sorry it took me making the biggest mistake of my life to relies, what happened between Sara and I should never of happened it wasn't fair to you or her and I'm sorry for that." he wiped the tears way that were making there way down her face."please tell me your not leaving Catherine please I need you" resting his forehead against hers.

"Are sure..." but was cut off by Gil's lips on hers

"Do you believe me now" he asked breathless from the kiss

"Yes''

"So your going to stay"he asked with hope in his voice

"Yes"

Taking her hand he walked back to his desk and sat down and pulled her down on his lap and held her close to him never wanting to let her go. They sat there quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each another.

"Marry me" he said

"What" she asked not believe what she heard

"I said marry me, marry me tonight Cath"

"Gil you don't ha..." but was cut off by his finger on her lips

"I'm not doing because I have to or to make you stay, I'm doing this because I love you and want to spent the rest of my life with you. Today I thought I lost you, I never want to feel that way again. Catherine I love you so much, I love Lindsey as if she was my own.So what do you say Cath, marry me tonight"

"I say nothing would make me more happier then to marry you tonight"

"So I take that as a yes"

"Yes" kissing him

"I love you" he said after the kiss ended

"I love you too" as they kissed again

"Would an hour give you , your Mum and Lindsey time to get ready"

"Could we make it an hour and a half for as to get ready"

"Sure I'll organize everything, I'll call Jim and Sofia"

Getting up Gil grabbed his keys and bag and Walked out of his office with Catherine walking close beside him.Once they were out in the car park Gil pulled her close as they walked to her car.

"I"ll pick the three of you up an a hour and a half"

"OK, I'll see you then" kissing him

"I love you Catherine with all my heart" he said pushing some hair behind her ear

"I love you too" giving him one final kiss and jumped into her car

**Catherine's house**

"Hey Mum, Lindsey I'm home" she said walking into the kitchen

"Mummy" shouted Lindsey as she run to her mum

"Hey Catherine, where did you go and what's made you happy all of a sadden" asked Lily

"Why don't we going into the living room and talk I have some news to tell you" she said as the three of them walked into the living room

"Catherine was going on"

"Well when I was packing this afternoon,Gil came by by I couldn't bring my self to answer" Lily gave her a look." It's a long story Mum, anyway he left a message on the answering machine I listen to it over and over again. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said so I went to see him . We talked and to make a long story short he asked me to marry him tonight and I said yes"

"It's about time sweetheart"said Lily giving Catherine a hug

"Lindsey what do think about has getting married"

"I'm happy"

"Good because we have an hour and a half to get ready"

**Gil's Townhouse**

After finishing Organizing everthing , He called Jim.

"Brass"

"Hey Jim, It's Gil I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

"Sure , What do you need"

"I was wondering if you would be my best man"

"Gil what are you talking, have you been drinking since when are you getting married"

"Since Catherine came to my office after you we talked ,to make a long story short I asked her to marry me tonight she said yes and where getting married in an hour and a half and Catherine and I want you and Sofia to be there.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Thanks Jim, I'll meet you at Judge Doyle chambers in a hour and a half"

Hopping into the shower he couldn't stop smile soon he's going to be married to Catherine Willows soon to be Grissom.

* * *

END OF Chapter 4 

I decide to do one more Chapter, I'm hoping to chapter 5 up by Friday.

Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine's House

Looking through her closet she couldn't decide which dress to wear , the light blue strapless or the black dress she war to Ecklie's dinner years ago.Trying both dresses on she finally decide on the black dress, as she was putting on her make up Lindsey came bouncing into her bedroom.

"Hey mummy how do I look" 

"You look beautiful sweetheart" she said giving Lindsey a hug

"How do I look"

"You look beautiful too mummy"

"Thank you sweetheart, why don't you go down stairs and see if Grandma ready OK I'll be down in the minute"

"OK mummy" she said and ran out of the room

Picking up her over night bag she took one final look in the mirror, smiling she made her way down stairs. placing her bag by the front door she walked into the lounge room were Lily and Lindsey were waiting for her.

"Cath sweetheart you look so beautiful" she said giving her daughter a hug

"Thanks Mum"

"What about me Grandma"

"You look beautiful too honey"

"Gil should be here any min..." but was cut off by the sound of the door bell

"I'll get it sweetheart" said Lily

"Hi Gil" 

"Hi Lily" giving her a kiss on the check as he walked though the door

"It's about time you to got your act together"

"I know it should of happened years ago, I'm just glad I wasn't to late" he said as Lily and he walked into the lounge room

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Catherine."Wow...Cath...you look...so beautiful"

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome" walking to him

"I love you Cath" giving her a kiss

"I love you too Gil" kissing him back

"OK you to leave that for the wedding"

"Uncle Gil" Lindsey shouted coming back into the room and ran over to him

"Hey Lindsey" left her up into his arms

"You like my dress Uncle Gil"

"You just look as beautiful as your Mum" kissing Her check

"I'd hate interrupt but it's time to leave"

Outside Judge Doyle's Chambers

They meet Jim and Sofia outside the Judges room, they made small talk while wait to going.Catherine took a deep breath as the Judges door open and turned and gave Gil a small as he took her hand as they walked into the room.

Standing in front of the judge Doyle they looked into each another's eyes as the Judge started the vows.

"We are gather here today to witness the marriage between Gil Grissom and Catherine willows. "

" Do you Gil Grissom take this women Catherine Willows to be your lawful weded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"I do" never taking his eyes off Catherine

" Do you Catherine willows take this man Gil Grissom as your lawful weded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"I do"

"Do you have the rings" Jim handed the judge the rings

"Gil place this ring and placed it on her ring finger and repeat after me"

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"Catherine place this ring on his ring finger and repeat after me"

With this ring ,I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"By the power given to me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" 

"I love you Cath " Kissing her 

" I love you too " she said as their lips parted

After Lily took some photos and everyone gave them there congrats.

Outside

Congrats again sweetheart" said Lily Giving Catherine a hug

"Thanks Mum, Will see you on Sunday night"

"Welcome to the family Gil, I can't have wished for a better son in law then you '' kissing his check and giving him a hug

"Thanks Lilythat means a lot"

"Thanks for coming it really means a lot to Gil and Me"

"Hey Cath we wouldn't miss it for anything in the world" said Jim kissing her check

"Thanks for taking Lindsey and my mum home"

"No trouble "

"Uncle Gil can I asked you something"

"Sure sweetheart" he said picking her up

"Would it be OK if I started to call you Daddy"

"Of course you can honey" 

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too honey" giving her a hug

"Are you ready to go " asked Catherine walking over to them

"Sure sweetheart" putting Lindsey down and wiping the tears away

"Honey are you OK" she asked seeing wiping the tears away

"I"m more then OK honey " taking her into her arms

"You be good for grandma Lind's and will see you Sunday night'' giving Lindsey a hug

"I love you Mummy "

"I love you too" giving her a hug

"Bye Mummy, Bye Daddy"

Honeymoon suite

Taking off his jacket and tie, he got Catherine and himself a glass of wine while she took off her shoes.

"Here you go beautiful" handing her the glass of wine

"Thanks"

"The view is beautiful" she said taking a sip of wine

"Yeah It is , but not as beautiful as you" putting his glass down and walking behind her and pulling her into his arms and started to kiss her neck." There's been something I've been wanting to do for the last 20 years" taking her glass from her hands.

"Oh and what would that be" kissing her eyes knowing what he was about to say

" I want to make love to you " he whisper un zipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground.

Once they were both naked he took her hand and led her to the bed where he lyed her down slowly.

"I love you so much Catherine, I never want to lose you and I came so close to losing you today I never want to feel that way again"

"Gil you'll never ever lose me I'm sorry I made you feel that way I promise you , you'll never feel that way again Gil I love you so much"

" God Catherine I love you" kissing her passionately

"I love you too now make love to me"

And he did.

* * *

THE END

I'm thinking about doing an Epilogue if you want meto if not then that's the end of the story. Review and let me know. the dress Catherine war was the one she war in Formalities

Chapter 3 of My version of Dead Doll should be up in the next few days.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to everyone who has review it means a lot.


End file.
